Tough Love
by Nessa815
Summary: One woman.....two voices......
1. It was all good

A/n: Hey people!!! I hope you all enjoy this one. I'd really like to put up my poems but I'd like to see how you'd like my stories. Hope you like!!!  
  
It was another year.   
  
Another year where Youthful student would show themselves off like Barbie dolls. People would always have someone to lean on. They'd always be protected. Their social status would go sky high if you found out a big juicy secret.   
  
I was the reject; the outcast. The person who would always be looked upon as nothing more than a girl who takes up space and air. I was a loser.  
  
Sitting at my desk I didn't even bother to look over to my side where someone had just seated. No one in their right mind would want to or need to sit next to me unless they were on crack or had something up their sleeve. I got up to throw away some garbage and knowing I was being followed by stares. That's when I got I a good look at him. He was tall. He had brown hair that was contrast to his blue eyes. Everyone was moving around and so I accidentally bumped into him. That's when our eyes met. He had beautiful eyes. I couldn't tell if they were blue or gray.  
  
Then I left the room. I decided that was enough of civics for me today.....even if the class didn't even start yet. Those memories started to come to me.....blocking out my vision. There was a black wall in front of me and all of a sudden I brandished a knife in front of me. That was the last thing I saw.   
  
The next thing I realize is that I'm lying on my back and the new kid was over me and trying to call for help. I closed my eyes and saw nor heard nothing after that.  
  
It's been almost a month since my third attempt to end my life. Everyone looked at me no different than they did before and that was ok with me. Everyone except the blue eyed kid. The reason why he wanted to save me was beyond me. He had all ready gotten into the cool crowd.   
  
No one has talked to me since.  
  
No one ever did...  
  
Sitting on a chair outside for lunch I feel a pair of eyes bear into me. Looking around I notice the blue eyed kid is looking at me. He starts walking towards. My mind starts to race. What does he want. I start to think. What would he want with me.  
  
He sits down next to me and does the unexpected while his friends watch in bewilderment....."Hi" said the blue eyed kid...then it all started.  
  
A/n:I hope you all like it. I know, I know. It sounds like a mushy gushy love thing... well you're right. I'm trying to change a little bit. My friend had just gotten a boyfriend (ugg) and the dude made me into a damn softie chic....damn him.....well stayed tuned for more crap by me, Nessa815!!!!!!! 


	2. till now

A/N- Hello all! I hope you enjoy. I'm not really into making really long stories so this is gonna be the last chapter. And whatever I said on the page that you saw before...be careful. I made a small twist. Also, it will be read in the third person point of view.  
  
Once again - Tough Love.  
  
She no longer was the outcast.   
  
She no longer was the loser.   
  
She was in love.   
  
And the blue eyed kid saved her. And they loved each other so much.  
  
The years went by but their love was still strong. Even after the youthful students turned into stupid idiots working the cashier register, they still loved each other.  
  
Leslie Willis, soon to be Mrs. William Peters, skipped her way into a well-known dress store. Twiddling her fingers around and admiring her engagement ring, she looked for a dress for this evening, particularly a blue dress since blue was Billy's favorite color (also eyes are blue). That night, Billy and her were going to break the good news to their parents at dinner. Leslie's eyes glittered in excitement as she saw the greatest wedding dress she had ever seen.   
  
Unfortunately, she promised Billy she'd go shopping for his tux and her dress with him. Instead, she settled for the next best thing and bought herself a beautiful silky slim Versace dress (blue of course).   
  
After purchasing this gorgeous dress, Leslie crosses the street to grab a cup of coffee. Sitting down by a window seat, she enjoys one of the last moments of being an independent woman. Her tranquil environment was broken when Leslie saw her fiancé across the street in the dress store... with another woman! Leslie was shocked and appalled at this site! Billy exited the store, and hugged the blond girl making Leslie's blood boil as they parted.   
  
  
  
"Who does he think he is?" said a voice. Leslie looks around. "Who said that?" she asked curiously. "You know who it is." The grim voice said. "Oh no! Not you!" Leslie nearly screamed out. A few heads turned but didn't bother to listen on. " What do you want now?" Leslie said in a whisper so as not to draw attention to herself. "I'm here to help you Leslie." Leslie scowled. "I know I haven't been all too nice to you in past years, but you've been ignoring me and so I wanted to speak up in your time of need. I'm here to help you release you stress and pressure that has been building up inside you ever since you met that little 'blue eyed' kid."  
  
Leslie's jaw clenched.  
  
"You think he's cheating on you, don't you?"  
  
Leslie's eyes closed in dismay. "And how would you know that? M-maybe she's just an old friend." She stuttered.   
  
"Or maybe she isn't." the voice said.  
  
Leslie couldn't take it anymore. She quickly went home and locked herself in the bathroom. "Oh Leslie. Poor, stupid Leslie." The voice said. "I know what you could do to make yourself feel better."  
  
"And what's that? Kill him" Leslie asked jokingly.  
  
"Hmm, good. But I've got something to your tasteless liking"  
  
"What is it?" Leslie asked looking at herself in the mirror.  
  
"Break the mirror."  
  
"What!"  
  
"Go ahead. Do it."  
  
"B-but why? What good will it do? I'll tell you. It'll do nothing! It won't do anything!" Leslie yelled with fury. Leslie heard the front door open and close as she heard the familiar voice of the one she loved.  
  
"Honey are you here?"  
  
"Yes dear. You start setting up for dinner, ok?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Why should I break the mirror? T-t-tell me that." Leslie said in a whisper.  
  
"Because the only way to release pain... is to gain pain."  
  
Almost mechanically, Leslie brought her fist down hard on the mirror, shattering pieces of glass everywhere.   
  
"Now do you feel better?"  
  
"Yes." Leslie said with a distance voice.  
  
"Now look at the floor."  
  
Leslie had no choice but to look at it. It was almost like she was a puppet. She bent down and picked up the biggest and sharpest piece that was around and saw the same black wall she had always seen when she was in high school; before she met William. The next thing she sees is her fiancé lying on the ground with his throat cut open. Then she takes the piece of glass and then...darkness.  
  
  
  
"Late last night, a brutal murder had happened at the house of William Peters. He and his fiance, Leslie Willis, were killed with pieces of broken glass. The parents of Peters and Willis found their children in this state just last night. Local neighbors had seen a young blond woman come over that night. She was Peters sister and she only dropped off a wedding dress; a surprise gift for Willis. "When I had given Leslie the dress, I would imagine someone would be surprised, of course. But there was something wrong with her. She moved like she was not herself." Says Casey Peters. "From what Billy had been telling me, they got along quite fine" Leslie's doctor had reported to us that Leslie had a split personality and obsessive compulsive disorder. He's come to the theory that Leslie's other self had something to do with this. We still don't know..."  
  
A/N- HAHAHA!!! I got you! Ok, ok, I got a mushy side, but I'd much rather read it than write it sometimes. SO I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! And if you don't too bad. Please read and review. 


End file.
